


Spetsnaz Headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Multi, Romance, gender neutral reader, headcannons, r6s, raibow six siege, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: Spetsnaz x Reader headcannons! Original post on my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	Spetsnaz Headcannons

Fuze - Shuhrat Kessikbayev  
• It's already hard enough to tell he's taken an interest in you, let alone a romantic one  
• Not a man of many words but will occasionally praise you and answer to you with more than just a few words should you strike up a conversation  
• Will sometimes murmur Russian under his breath when you're around  
• Likes being near you and will hang around you more often. It's hardly noticable though since he's not very talkaktive even then  
• Stares a lot. A whole damn lot. You'll always find his gaze following you, but you're not quite sure what to make of it  
• Will also intensely stare at everyone he thinks might be getting a little to touchy-close with you  
• Big chance he'll come up and tell them to fuck off if he's really pissed  
• Shows he cares with small gestures, checking up on you every now and then and generally being more acceptive and appreciative of you than of others  
• When teased about it he's neither gonna deny nor confirm it. In fact he won't say anything and shrug it off but his silence is an answer in itself  
Glaz - Timur Glazkov  
• Very engaging and expressive when around you, even more than naturally  
• You'll find him strike up conversations with you quite often. Not that you mind, he's a great conversionalist and always has something to talk about  
• Makes sure you're alright by asking often and offering help  
• A very subtle flirter. Too subtle...  
• "Wait... Did you just flirt with me?" - "Have been for the past few days"  
• Takes in as much as possible on how to best approach you romantically as to set a pace neither too fast nor too slow  
• He may or may not have done a few sketches of you he keeps hidden somewhere or took inspiration from you  
• Always has his eyes on you to detect and take in everything he possibly can; you stopped asking yourself how he seemigly knows everything about you  
• Will ask you out once he's sure he really does love you and that it's more than just a crush  
• Not the type to get jealous easily but will intervene if he notices that someone's making you uncomfortable  
• Worried about your well-being afterwards; sticks around to signal to that person not to come this way again  
Kapkan - Maxim Basuda  
• Very akward around you. This boi really has no damn clue how to behave around someone he's got such feelings for  
• He's trying to compensate by avoiding you outside of work  
• You gotta be the one to initiate anything  
• It's hard to keep up conversations with him as long as you don't know what he's interested in so you might as well just ask him something about his views on a certain psychological topic  
•He'll be all yours. Talks a lot though and uses terms you're probably not gonna be familiar with, so be warned  
• Gradually opens up to you and stops this whole avoiding thing. Give him time and he'll seek out your company on his own, if only for the sake of the psychology of love  
• He's a hard nut to crack, getting closer to him could give you a hard time but once you've broken through this shell you'll see sides of him you didn't expect to discover  
• Doesn't seem like the type to do so but harbours doubts concerning relationships of any kind. What if you'll leave him one day, feelings vanished? He fears whatever might develop between you two will not last long  
• Sometimes when he sees someone get a bit too close to you for his liking his mood will immediately go down by quite a bit. He tells himself it's idiotic to feel like that, but it only worsens his mood  
• Tends to stare daggers in whoevers back without necessarily wanting to  
• All in all kinda pouty  
Tachanka - Alexsandr Senaviev  
• Much more outgoing than the other Spetznaz boys  
• Usually very sarcastic but not so much in your presence, humors you  
• Almost immediately realises the nature of his feelings and will flirt with you; though until he knows it's not just a crush it will only be lighthearted  
• After he confirms that he's defitinely in love with you, he will pursue you with all honesty and seriousness  
• One to suggest you two should train together, using the time to get closer to you  
• Not very perceptive of which of his advances are too fast, too slow and so on. He will try, but you gotta tell him when something's up  
• Speaking of which, he might not notice advances on your part. Sometimes you just gotta be blatantly clear  
• Gets frustrated easily if he thinks his advances are not working out  
• Also one to get openly jealous very easily  
• Alex is protective as fuck.  
• Very blunt; doesn't give a single shit if there are others nearby when he flirts  
• Will ask you out on a drink. Do not try to take him on in a drinking battle though - it's gonna end in your defeat


End file.
